<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dolby and Gultch by Finnspiration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911936">Dolby and Gultch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnspiration/pseuds/Finnspiration'>Finnspiration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Rhett and Link characters, Sort Of, instagram characters, mythical entertainment characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnspiration/pseuds/Finnspiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolby and Gultch, the two guys who help Rhett and Link film apart, end up coming together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dolby/Gultch, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story about two characters Rhett and Link played recently on the Mythical Instagram.  https://www.instagram.com/tv/B_S2o56D8bl/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gultch thought he couldn't be any more obvious.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, man, you wanna come see me roadie tonight?  I'm really good at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd made sure he was standing in a way that showed off his arms, but Dolby wasn't even looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact he seemed to be looking everywhere except at Gultch.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude, not cool.  I'm flirting with you, man!  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gultch was like those film kids he'd get the hots for when he was younger, who never seemed to like him back.  Or, if they did, only for sex and never for long.  They usually thought he was stupid, and couldn't hide that, if they tried at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, Gultch knew he wasn't a rocket scientist.  But he was kind of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rocker</span>
  </em>
  <span> scientist, after all.  He knew a lot about music.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry.  I have to get home.  My rats.”  The big man’s voice was gruff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolby didn't sound sorry, but maybe having rats was a big distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you got rats?  I'm sorry.  Have you tried setting traps for them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolby finally met his gaze, and there was rebuke in his eyes.  "They're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span> rats."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.  Oops.  I didn't know you had pets.  Are they, like, friendly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's how pets work, Jon.  You keep them because they're friendly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My bad," said Gultch apologetically.  He wondered if he should tell Dolby that he preferred his last name—Gultch—to his first name.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon</span>
  </em>
  <span> was so boring.  But somehow he didn't mind it as much when Dolby said it.  Dolby had a cool sort of low, serious voice you liked to listen to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gultch tried again.  "So, do you want to do something else with me sometime?  Or would you rather I get out of your hair, man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be better to know now than to waste time flirting and just get on the dude's nerves.  Never let it be said that Jon Gultch didn't know when to cut his losses and move on.  No, sir!  He'd tried flirting with Rhett that time he saw him—so tall and muscled and with that great hair and beard—and had been put in his place pretty quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolby's gaze flicked to meet Gultch's.  He cleared his throat, and for a moment, he looked nervous—maybe even shy.  "There's a movie I've been meaning to see at the art house.  Documenting the music scene of the 80s in the London area.  We could see that together.  Since you like music."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, that's perfect!  I love the 80s!"  Gultch was delighted.  What were the chances?  "So when do you wanna go?  Should I pick you up, or meet you there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dolby cleared his throat again.  "I thought I could pick you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, you probably could."  He swatted one of Dolby's massive arms lightly, laughing.  "Yeah, man, that's cool.  When do you wanna go?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This weekend?  The movie won't be there long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing.  That's great.  Let me give you the address to my place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His place was actually more like rooming with a dude he'd met through the band, but they weren't into each other or anything.  The couch was getting kinda uncomfortable, but it was what he could afford right now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roadie work didn't always pay what it cost to live here in California, so he was creative.  It was cool.  He liked living the way he wanted to live, even if it meant you couldn't have all the luxuries in life.  And he always got by somehow, didn't he?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like with this extra job.  He knew it probably wouldn't be for long, whatever they said, because he'd only been hired a few weeks ago, and there was already talk among the crew about Rhett and Link getting over their fight and starting to work together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gultch was sure he'd seen both of them choke up on the set a time or two, when they were working alone, but pretending to work together.  The Green Ball man didn't miss much.  They could say it was a scheduling thing all they wanted, but whatever, Gultch wasn't born yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I have your number, in case I have to text you?" asked Gultch after he gave Dolby his address.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged numbers, and Dolby said he would check the times the movie was playing this weekend and get back to Gultch so he could pick his favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's cool, man.  I'm looking forward to it."  He held out a fist so Dolby could bump it if he wanted to.  The film dude hesitated a moment, then did, like he wasn't used to bumping fists, but wasn't against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a date," said Dolby.  His eyes flicked to Gultch's again, and there was a faint blush on his cheeks.  His eyes told the truth: yeah, it was definitely a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait."  Gultch gave him a wink.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked taller all day, looking forward to the weekend, and his date with the film dude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy was hot.  He seemed like he was into Gultch.  And maybe he didn’t think Gultch was too dumb for him.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby drove a black car with tinted windows, which was kind of cool, Gultch supposed.  It was definitely cooler than his half broken down white van that got him called a creep when he had to sleep in it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was thinking about painting it some other color, maybe painting cool rock symbols on it—electric guitars, drums and lightning bolts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice wheels," he said, as he got in the car and pulled the door shut behind him.  He grinned at Dolby, who sure cleaned up nice.  He'd taken off that cap of his and combed his hair.  It was real pretty when it was loose.  A kind of reddish-brown shade, and all wavy curls like a girl in a shampoo ad.  "Dude, I love your hair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks."  Dolby kept his gaze straight ahead.  "You've, um, dressed differently today I see."  He cleared his throat again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.  Do you like it?"  He hoped the ripped-to-within-an-inch-of-their-life faded, stone-washed jeans and the see-through mesh sleeveless shirt would be a turn-on, not a turn-off, but he couldn't tell if the man wouldn't look at him.  "The theme of the film, right?"  He tugged lightly on the shirt.  "Plus nobody can see me in the dark so it's not like they can disapprove."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No.  I'm sure it's fine."  He cleared his throat again, and started the car.  "Don't want to get there late."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The film was great, but Dolby didn't make a move.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gultch gave enough hints, and tried to be friendly, but the big man didn't take those hints.  Maybe he wasn't interested.  Maybe he just didn't like any public displays of affection.  He didn't put his arm around Gultch, or feel him up, or kiss him in the dark, or display any signs of friendliness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he did was keep his gaze trained right on the screen, and excuse himself twice to go to the bathroom, and once to get more popcorn.  Which he didn't even eat any of, just shoved into Gultch's hands, probably to keep him busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good film, no denying that.  Gultch's occasional comment about the camera angles or the editing techniques wasn't bad, either.  Kind of added an extra spice to the experience, even if it wasn't the one Gultch had been hoping for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, man.  That was a great movie," said Gultch afterwards, trying not to let himself sound regretful.  "I really enjoyed seeing that with you.  Can I pay you back for my ticket?"  He thought it was only polite to offer, even if he didn't have much cash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No."  Dolby looked offended at the offer.  "Shall I drive you home?" he asked stiffly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gultch shrugged.  "I mean, I'd rather not take the bus."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby's mouth tightened, and his eyes didn't look happy behind his red-framed glasses, but he nodded and they went to his car.  He got the door for Gultch, which was polite when he clearly wasn't even into him after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a great time," said Gultch, trying to be friendly, when Dolby got behind the wheel.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you?  You didn't seem to focus on the movie."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did, man.  I focused."  Dude, he was so tired of hearing that!  People telling him he didn't focus, didn't try, couldn't he just try harder?  "Just 'cuz I don't sit still the way some people do doesn't mean I'm stupid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who said anything about that?"  Dolby looked bewildered.  "You were very distracting, though.  Sitting there in your...clothes...wriggling around..."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached over, and hooked a finger into one of the bigger holes, high up on Gultch's thigh.  The thing Gultch been hoping the man would do in the dark theater.  The thing he hadn't taken any hints to do, or given any indication he was even thinking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, a dark horse, are you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Gultch felt a grin of relief spread across his face.  Okay, his charms weren't dead.  Dolby was just shy.  Gultch could work with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the man and smiled.  "You wanna show me your place?  Maybe I could meet your rats?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby froze.  His gaze rose guiltily from the ripped jeans he'd been studying, but he didn't take his finger out.  He continued very deliberately to stroke.  His voice was hoarse when he spoke, and he had to clear his throat once.  "I'd like that, Jon.  I'd like that very much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gultch leaned across the space between them and caught the big man in a kiss.  Full tongue and everything.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby was surprised, but he gave as good as he got.  Soon his hand was up Gultch's shirt, honed in on a nipple, and he was massaging Gultch through his jeans with an expert hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, you're so wriggly," he said breathlessly, as they parted for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The wriggliest," agreed Gultch.  "You're hot.  Too shy for the theater, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were driving me crazy.  But I'm not an exhibitionist."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're kissing me now," pointed out Gultch, breathless and getting more wriggly by the second.  The big man sure knew how to use those big hands of his.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tinted windows."  Dolby went in for another kiss.  It was long and to the point, but he drew back after, his hands seeming regretful to leave.  "We'd better get to my place, so we can continue this discussion more comfortably."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gultch laughed nervously, and adjusted his jeans.  He was certainly not very comfortable at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hoped the rats really were friendly, though.  None of the rats he'd met in his life thus far had been.  They'd been more the back alley kind, sort of like he was himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seatbelt," Dolby reminded him, as he started the engine.  He sounded cool as a cucumber, but maybe (Gultch hoped) that didn't mean he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby Shephouser could hardly believe his good fortune.  The extremely attractive man he’d been trying not to stare at since he’d been hired by Mythical Entertainment, had now gone on a date with him, and was currently in his car, looking extremely attractive.  Dolby could still taste his kisses, could hardly keep his hands to himself for driving purposes.  The man was sex on legs.  It would be very good to get him home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby cleared his throat.  Now would be a good time to discuss the details, so as not to slow things down needlessly in the moment, or worse, risk getting their wires crossed.  That would be awkward indeed, especially since they definitely had sexual chemistry.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have...preferences, Jon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”  Gultch looked at him, puzzled.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In bed.”  Dolby felt himself blushing.  “I can be versatile.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.  Yeah, man.  Me, too.  But, uh, I don’t bareback.  Gotta have protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”  He didn’t intend to be irresponsible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But other than that, whatever you wanna try, I’m probably up for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No preferences you wish to share?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…”  Gultch squirmed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was far too appealing when he did that.  It didn’t only make Dolby want to do all sorts of sexual things to him, but worse...want to keep him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, if I had to choose, I guess I’d really like you to hold me down with those big arms of yours and fuck me into next week.”  He squirmed on his side of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.”  Dolby cleared his throat.  “That...could be arranged.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be into that?”  Jon looked at him, looking a little bit more uncertain and shy than Dolby had thought he could look.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...very much so.”  He hated that he couldn’t stop sounding so formal.  But his palms were sweating and he had to concentrate on traffic, and he was distracted by being so turned on, and it was a little frightening to look right at Jon Gultch, and see just how beautiful he was, and worse, to see him looking back at Dolby and wondering what he saw.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby knew he wasn’t ugly.  He’d had enough people attracted to him to know that.  He also wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, to put it mildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fluttering in his chest was more uncomfortable than the tightness of his pants.  Dolby didn’t do relationships very well.  He knew he was odd.  His special interests and methodical personality could drive away people better the more he cared about them, it seemed.  So he’d learned not to share as much.  Not to ask as much.  Not to expect as much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was hard not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with Gultch.  The man was hot as sin, hot as the sun, but he had a whimsical and down-to-earth aspect to his personality that truly appealed to Dolby.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching him every day during editing, that just made it worse.  He had so much energy, so much joyful presence.  The man was made to be filmed, to be captured for the delight of generations.  A true work of art.  But he was merely a stand-in for others.  And he seemed happy with that.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed happy most of the time, to be honest.  Dolby was drawn to that like a moth to the light.  He’d longed to find excuses to talk to him.  Daydreamed about asking him on a date.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Jon had spoken to him first, and it was like a dream come true, to get that date after all.  And now this.  Taking him home…  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon had been pretty negative about Dolby’s rats, but only before he knew they were pets, so Dolby supposed he couldn’t hold that against him.  It would be hard to become attached to someone who was extremely rat-negative.  So perhaps it would be good if he was, after all?  Dolby could feel himself getting attached already, and it was uncomfortable.  A vulnerable feeling, to care so much already.  He was certainly too old to have to learn the lesson yet again (and the hard way) about not getting attached to people who weren’t attached to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.  This was clearly nothing but a nice date, with a happy ending, and he would be quite content with that.  But if Jon did turn out to like his rats, it might be very hard not to fall in love at least a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You were so good at that," said Jon, smiling at Dolby.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd left his shirt off, but he'd pulled his pants on.  They were in Dolby's kitchen.  After sex, after showers.  It had been some great sex.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby felt slightly on edge, because he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do next.  It was easy when he knew what to do.  Jon was so fuckable and so good, encouraging and eager to please, it had been a real pleasure to give him everything he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Dolby was making him a sandwich and trying to figure out what he was supposed to say or do.  There didn't seem to be any furtive regret or rushing off, just open admiration and a friendly, open smile from Jon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby hardly knew where to look.  "No problem," he mumbled.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're good with that dick, I hope somebody's told you that before."  He toasted Dolby with his bottle of beer, a twinkle in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would say I could stand to hear it a few more times," said Dolby, trying not to blush or stammer.  It was easier to do than to talk about doing, and no, he definitely wasn't used to such open appreciation.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So are you gonna let me meet your rats, man?  I'll get out of your hair when you want, but you said you'd show me your rats."  He gave Dolby an encouraging smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want you to get out of my hair," mumbled Dolby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good.  You've got a lot of it."  He reached up, standing on tiptoes, and worked his fingers gently into the wild, loose strands.  Dolby didn't have it pulled back, or a hat jammed on to keep it under control, and Jon sure seemed to enjoy having access to it.  He took his time touching the hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby held still for it, embarrassed and delighted the man still wanted to touch him, even though they were finished having sex.  It had been good sex, no doubt there, but there was still tenderness here, and friendliness, and that relaxed, happy expression on Jon's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby loved it all.  He especially loved it when Jon drew his face down a little and pressed a kiss to his mouth.  It was a sweet kiss that demanded nothing, and Dolby made a sound in his throat, wrapped his arms around Jon's slim, wiry body and drew him in closer to return it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so good to hold him.  It had felt good holding him down, all wriggling, panting, sweating strength, to fill up his tight little ass and hear him beg for more.  And it felt good to hold him close and kiss him tenderly.  Dolby hoped you couldn't break your heart over a guy after one day.  He had a feeling he might find out the hard way, with this one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon drew back a little and rested his head against Dolby’s chest, catching his breath.  “I better meet your rats, if I’m gonna.  Before I lose my nerve.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of rats?” asked Dolby.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah, the wild ones.  I haven’t really met any tame ones yet, I mean, not personally.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about like, one?  I think I could meet one rat, if it’s your friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby smiled.  “You can meet Russ.  He’s the friendliest.  Go ahead, eat if you want to.  I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, man.”  Jon turned back to the table and ate with real appetite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby fetched Russ Davis, named after one of the Seattle Mariners players in 1996.  Baseball was one of his special interests, and so were rats.  He’d learned not to share facts about either unless asked, and then, not to share nearly as much as he knew.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed stupid to him that being truly passionate about things could considered so antisocial and cringeworthy.  Surely it was more cringeworthy not to care about things at all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet here I am with a man who is clearly on the cool end of the spectrum, and I am going to let him meet Russ Davis.  So what does that say about me?  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled as he held his rat, and stroked him gently.  All of his rats were well-behaved, but Davis had a big personality and loved meeting new people.  He wasn’t shy, and he was extremely gentle.  The perfect first-time rat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby was sitting on the edge of the table, swinging one leg as he ate.  He looked good like that.  Like a work of art, shirtless and with damp hair from his shower, but his eyes bright, and his body language only a little nervous.  It really was hard for him to sit still, wasn’t it?  He hadn’t even been still for more than a minute after they’d had sex.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby had thought maybe he wanted to get away, but he’d just needed to move--to shower, to get cleaned up, to do something.  He was probably a great roadie because he’d always be alert if something needed done.  He was certainly good at the job he did for Mythical Entertainment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon caught his gaze, and smiled.  “Do you think they’re gonna, like, get their shit together and not need us anymore?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Starsky and Hutch, man.  Simon and Garfunkel.  You know.  The bosses.  The big dude and the guy with glasses.”  He laughed.  “Rhett and Link.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.  I don’t know.”  He could do other editing work; there was always plenty.  If they didn’t need him at Myth Ent, he hoped he’d be able to find another job he liked as well.  However, if Jon Gultch wasn’t there, it wouldn’t be nearly as enjoyable.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, like, sometimes they seem sad and stuff.  Without the other guy there.  You know.  So I hope they do.  But then they won’t need me, so maybe I hope they don’t? I don’t know, man.”  He hopped off the table.  “Who have you got there?”  He tried not to look uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s Russ Davis.  You don’t have to touch him if you don’t want to.”  He held out the rat, careful, two handed, and Davis sniffed the air in Jon’s direction, curious and interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon laughed, only a little nervously.  “He wants my sandwich.  Hey, little dude.”  He leaned in and looked at the rat, and smiled, not so nervous after all.  He broke off a crumb and held it out.  “Here, you can have that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Davis sniffed at the fingers, sniffed at the food, and accepted it and began to nibble.  Dolby was proud of how bright-eyed and well-groomed the rat looked today, sleek and healthy, a perfect specimen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s cute.  Kinda polite, too.”  Jon drew back, looking relieved.  “Maybe, uh, I won’t touch him this time.  Maybe next time, if you want.  Uh.  If there’s a next time.”  He ran fingers back through his wild blond hair, looking embarrassed.  “Not trying to presume, my dude.”  He crossed his arms over his chest tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby felt a big grin split his face.  “I’d love to see you again, Jon.”  It felt easy and right to say it.  He’d been wondering how to ask.  Now he didn’t have to.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon relaxed slightly, the tension in his posture easing.  “Oh, great.  I’d like that.  Great movie, great times in bed, it was nice.  I like you, man.  I’d like to see more of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d already seen every inch, but Dolby knew what he meant.  He wanted that too, even if it left his heart vulnerable.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby cleared his throat.  “I‘d like that, too.”  He hadn’t been so drawn to anyone for a very long time, and Jon seemed like he had a good heart under all his coolness.  Not the mean kind of cool, not a hard, cold guy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They grinned at each other.  Then Dolby ducked his head and petted his rat to steady his nerves, and Jon went back to eating, looking anywhere but at Dolby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How can we both be embarrassed about this, when we feel the same way?  And after what we just did?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to put Russ Davis away,” announced Dolby.  “Then I will drive you home if you want to go home.  Or change the sheets if you want to stay the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s brows rose.  “Dude, you’d let me spend the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.  But I won’t presume you want to, and I won’t make it awkward for you.”  He took a deep breath.  “If you want to stay, you can go into the living room.  If you don’t, then I’ll know you want to go home.  And that’s fine.  I’m absolutely fine with either option, so it’s up to you.”  He needed to make that clear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hated the times he’d realized he could intimidate people without trying to, just because he was tall and strong and sometimes spoke in a monotone and didn’t like making eye contact.  It shouldn’t be scary, but it could be: people didn’t always understand what he meant unless he was very, very clear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he forced himself to meet Jon’s eyes, even though he felt shy, and gave him a reassuring look.  “This is up to you, Jon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think the couch can do without me for a little bit.  I’d love to stay, dude.”  He smiled at Dolby, a very gentle smile.  “I’m not the kind of guy most people want to stick around.  I’m surprised you’d want me to, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like you to stick around,” said Dolby.  He maintained eye contact, even though it was hard.  “I’d like to get to know you, and date you, and for you to stay in my life.  If you want to.  But that’s what I want.”  It felt very brave to admit that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon swallowed, his Adam's apple working visibly.  “That...sounds perfect.”  He bit his lip, looking emotional, and then moved forward, like he was going to embrace Dolby.  He stopped when he realized Dolby still held Russ Davis, and laughed awkwardly, swiping a hand at his face.  “Yeah, just...that sounds great.”  He reached up and very lightly thumped his knuckles against Dolby’s arm, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself but had to do something.  “I like you a lot already.  So let’s see where this goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby smiled, relieved and excited and nervous, his heart beating hard, as he went to put the rat away.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon called after him, sounding nervous, “Uh, you mean like proper dating, right?  Exclusive?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is what I would prefer,” called back Dolby.  It was easier to say that when they weren’t staring into each other’s eyes, for sure.  He put Russ Davis away, and stroked him once more gently, smiling down at his sweet rat friends.  “I’ve got a boyfriend, guys.  How did that happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned around and went back to the kitchen, to hug and kiss Jon again...and maybe have a little more bedroom action, if Jon wanted to.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was going to be a good night, either way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhett McLaughlin looked down at Dolby, and sighed.  He rubbed his forehead with his fingers.  “This is ridiculous.  Why don’t you come up here and sit down?  That green ball is horse hockey.”</p><p>Gultch was offended on behalf of Green Ball.  He also wasn’t sure he’d ever heard anyone actually say “horse hockey” out loud before. </p><p>He and the green ball were a great team.  Expressive.  Really getting into character, the ball on screen, him underneath.  Neither would ever be seen, but he liked to do a good job, anyway.</p><p>Still, the boss said get up and sit down, so he got up and sat down.  </p><p>Rhett was hot, no denying that.  But Gultch was kinda glad now that McLaughlin had turned him down. For one thing, he’d learned the guy was married, so oops.  And for another, now Gultch had Dolby, who’d been worth the wait.</p><p>He seated himself in the chair, still holding the ball on a stick awkwardly.  </p><p>“What’s your name again?”  Rhett squinted at him.  He looked emotional, like even more upset than usual.  Maybe angry, but Gultch couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Gultch.  Jon Gultch.  Roadie for Rear End Collision, and Green Ball Guy for you and Link.”  He waved the ball on a stick, so it looked like he was waving hello.  </p><p>He wasn’t shocked the boss didn’t remember his name.  The poor guy had been kind of distracted lately.</p><p>“Okay.  Gultch.”  Rhett looked down at his desk.  “Well just sit there.  You’re the right size and shape, you’re fine as a body double.  You don’t need to squirm around on the floor while you’re holding that up.  It should be just as easy to replace you in post as a ball.”</p><p>“Are you sure about that, dude?  I should ask Dolby.”  </p><p>He waited for a response, but Rhett was staring at the desk, looking like he was anywhere but here.  He looked defeated.  </p><p>“Dolby Shephouser,” prompted Gultch.  “Editor extraordinary?  Also my boyfriend?  He’s that hot tall guy with glasses.  I’m sure you’ve met--”</p><p>Sudden and loud interruption.  “Oh, it’s like that, is it?”  Link Neal was there, and he was breathless with outrage, his eyes afire.  </p><p>He’d been in the midst of taking off his jacket, and now he was too angry and distracted and seemed to have got his arms caught.  Not that he noticed.  He shrugged once ineffectually to get it off, but ignored that it didn’t work, and stepped forward, still half caught.</p><p>His eyes were all for Rhett.  “I finally decide to come in early so we can talk, and what do I find?  You’ve replaced me with the first hot guy you see.  Fine.  I already saw how things stood, I just didn’t want to believe it.”</p><p>“Link,” began Rhett, in a tone of voice that Dolby wouldn’t have wanted aimed at him.  It was offended, annoyed, and mildly condescending.</p><p>Not that Link waited to see what he had to say or give him a chance to explain.  “If that’s how you want it, maybe I’ll just--work with that tall guy from editing!  See, that’s the perfect solution.  He’s about your height.  We never have to see each other again.”  His lip curled, and his eyes were angry, but there was something else there, too, like he was real hurt.</p><p>“That’s Dolby,” pointed out Gultch.  “My boyfriend, if I haven’t mentioned that.  He is pretty tall.  He’s got rats.  You know, maybe I should step out and let you two talk.”</p><p>“No, no, you just stay there and do your new job.  I’m sure you’re <em> great </em> at it.”  Link didn’t look at him once.  His glittering eyes were all on Rhett.  And they looked kinda wet. </p><p>Link started away from the desk in a hurry, almost tripping over something in his blind hurry.</p><p>“Link!” called Rhett, exasperated, regretful, worried, and angry, with just a hint of cajoling.  He looked around the room helplessly.  “Filming will have to wait!” he said desperately to the crew, and got up and dashed after the disappearing Link.</p><p>Dolby watched them go.  Then he looked into the camera.  He winked, for his boyfriend’s benefit.  He had a feeling nobody was actually going to watch this tape, and if they did, it would be Dolby alone.</p><p>“Let’s talk about that, man,” he said, trying to mimic Link just to be funny, and to feel like part of the show.  His five seconds of fame.  “See you later, Dolby.”  He got up, and headed away from the desk.</p><p>From not far away, he heard Stevie’s voice, followed by a heavy sigh.  “Oh boy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soft awkward man doesn't want to intervene, but he will if he has to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dolby didn’t mean to eavesdrop.  He’d been getting himself coffee from the studio’s kitchen, fixing it the way he liked it, when Rhett and Link stormed in, both of them upset, Link apparently caught in his jacket.  </p><p>Rhett corralled Link into a corner of the kitchen and trapped him there.  “Would you listen to me?”</p><p>“You’re a real piece of work,” said Link, panting, his eyes full of tears, trying to pull free of his jacket and Rhett at the same time, but not trying very hard at either.</p><p>“I can still beat you up, man.  Any day.  Any time,” growled Rhett, towering over the other man, keeping him pinned.  </p><p>Dolby wasn’t an expert on either of them, despite his time editing them both--those were their personas, as much as their real selves on screen--but they both seemed upset, not joking.  For one thing, the tears.</p><p>Link barked a laugh that sounded hollow.  “Ha!  I’d like to see you try.  With your stupid--asshole--bad back!”</p><p>Dolby put down his mug carefully.  He didn’t want to intervene.  But he would, if he had to.  As the weird big guy who intimidated people without trying, he’d had to use that a time or two, both to protect himself, and to protect less intimidating people.</p><p>Dolby didn’t know what was going on with these two, he very much didn’t want to get into a fight, much less lose his job, but he also wasn’t going to stand here and watch Rhett beat up Link, even if he was goaded into it.  Dolby would do what he had to.  </p><p>Since apparently nobody was following them or interested in intervening.  Did they fight a lot?  Did physical violence happen in the workplace?  Dolby had a lot of concerns, but the main one right now was not letting the man in tears get beaten up.  </p><p>He didn’t really know Link, having only officially met the man once--and Link had gotten his name wrong--but it was the principle of the thing.</p><p>He also wouldn’t have expected actual violence from Rhett, who had seemed to him like a nice guy who went out of his way not to scare people with his size, much the way Dolby tried to be.  But Dolby had been wrong about people before.</p><p>Rhett gave Link a little shake.  “Quit trying to swear!  You suck at it!”</p><p>“You suck!” said Link in return.  “Let me--”  He struggled with the jacket, and the hands holding him in place.  “Let me outta here and I’ll show you--”  He grunted.</p><p>Rhett made no move to help him or let him go, just held him there in place.  “Link.”  He bent forward slightly, gaze lowered to meet Link’s, and now he sounded half imploring, half ready to laugh.  “You look ridiculous, honey.”</p><p>“Oh, oh, you’re one to talk!  And don’t you <em> dare </em> call me honey.  We are <em> fighting</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah we are,” said Rhett, his voice thick with affection.  “But at least we’re doing it for real now, right?  Not just pretending it’s a schedule thing.  C’mere.  Look at me.  Link.  Link.”</p><p>Dolby picked up his coffee mug again, and quietly walked out of the kitchen.  There wasn’t going to be any punching, any beating up.  Neither man noticed him go, and probably hadn’t noticed he was there in the first place.</p><p>“Link,” said Rhett again, and Dolby was embarrassed to hear it.  He hurried away, before he could hear any more.  </p><p>There was a lifetime of emotion in that voice.  The connection between those two was real and powerful and complicated.  It left Dolby a little shaken, to see the turbulence between them.  He hadn’t actually seen them together before, not even once.  He wondered if they were like that all the time.  He hoped not.</p><p>He almost bumped into his boyfriend in the hallway.</p><p>“Jon,” he said.</p><p>Jon Gultch caught hold of his arm and gave it a squeeze as he steadied them both.  “Trouble in paradise, man.  The bosses are fighting.”  </p><p>“Yeah, I saw.”</p><p>“I think they might not need me much longer after this, but I ain’t gonna quit.  This is a good job and I need the dough.  But Stevie said to take the rest of the day off, so I’m heading out.  Maybe I can pick up a delivery gig, ya know?”  He reached up and smoothed back some of Dolby’s curls that had gotten free, searching his face with tender affection.  “You gonna be okay?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Dolby swallowed.  He was shaken, but he’d be okay when he was back at his desk, into his routine, settled and quiet, with no one shouting or behaving in alarming ways.  “You’ll come over later, right?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  Jon gave Dolby a wink, then leaned up to give him a quick kiss.  “See you later, hot stuff.”</p><p>And with that, he was off, a whirlwind of energy as always.  Dolby sighed to see him go, but he liked to watch him move, and he felt a lot better for the kiss.</p><p>Dolby headed to his desk and started back in on the editing for the episode he’d been working on.  It was a taste test, and particularly awkward without both hosts there at the same time.  </p><p>Maybe they would work things out and not do it that way anymore, like Jon thought.  Or maybe they would end everything, and not work together at all.</p><p>Well, Dolby hoped his boyfriend was right.  </p><p>He probably was.  Jon wasn’t smart about all the same things as Dolby, but he had a lot of intelligence when it came to reading people and situations.  </p><p>Their differences complimented each other, and they made a good team, at least when Jon wasn’t letting himself get intimidated by Dolby’s love of big books about architecture and film studies, or his encyclopedic knowledge of his special interests.</p><p>“You’re too smart for me, man,” he’d said once, regretfully.  He’d seemed to mean it.</p><p>It had taken almost all night to convince him Dolby didn’t see things that way at all, and never would.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby's morning routine was different on the days when Jon was there.  These days, that was more often than not—whenever Jon wasn't on the road with the band.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby liked the new routine.  He was a light sleeper, and always woke up first.  That meant he got to see Jon Gultch at his most vulnerable, and somehow, he never got tired of seeing that face, and the beautiful man sprawled out beside him.  Jon slept with abandon, giving himself to it wholly—the way he did everything.  He was wonderful that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After smiling at that, Gultch would go to the restroom, make coffee, and bring two cups back to bed, so they could share them there.  He would lay out his outfit for the day, fire up the laptop, and settle back in to watch Good Mythical Morning.  If Jon was awake enough, they'd watch it together.  Then, depending on what the day held, they'd have sex or shower together, or eat breakfast, or sometimes rush off to work, if one or both of them had to be somewhere early.  Not that that happened often anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby liked slow, lazy days.  When they had time, they could spend half the day together just puttering around or in bed, and wonder later where the time had gone.  It felt wonderful, delightful—hedonistic and also perfectly, sweetly natural.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby had never been with anyone else who made him feel that way, both relaxed and excited.  There was no anxiety of trying to live up to someone's expectations and slowly realizing he never would, even if he wasn't sure exactly how he was falling short.  Jon would dance with him in the kitchen to music, and listened with interest when he started talking about something he'd been studying.  Jon made his breath catch and his heart skip a beat, even though the first flush of excitement was gone.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were a couple, an established, loyal, loving couple.  He could hardly believe it sometimes.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon was way more domestic than you'd guess, to look at him.  The wild-haired, energetic, and beautiful guy was also a real sweetheart who found a loyal, committed relationship as much of an amazing and wonderful surprise as Dolby did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't that they never had issues.  Like when Jon promised to do laundry and then Dolby found it forgotten on the floor two days later.  Or when Dolby got so down in the dumps he couldn't fight off the feelings of being worthless and a waste of space, and could hardly get out of bed some days.  They didn't give up on each other, and that was what mattered.  They talked about things that were wrong, and worked on being flexible, blending their lives together.  And they helped each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard, when Jon was away.  Sometimes Dolby got jealous.  Mostly he just felt lonely.  Occasionally he wondered if Jon would find someone better—someone more exciting, maybe.  But he always came home to Dolby.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good.  It wasn't always easy, but it was good.  The two of them, they worked.  Very different, yet just right for each other, like they were puzzle pieces that fit together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren't in L.A. anymore.  It had been hard to move, but the way real estate and rent were going higher and higher, it had been a struggle to stay there without an ever-increasing salary, and neither of them had that kind of earning power.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jon, who spent half his time on the road anyway, confessed he couldn't even afford a couch to sleep on after being let go by Mythical, and not finding a lot of extra work to pick up, it had given Dolby pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd invited Jon to move in with him, of course, and that had been wonderful.  But he'd also started seriously considering the future.  He liked working for Mythical Entertainment, but he could (and often did) his part-time job there remotely.  He loved the weather of California, the climate and culture and beaches especially, but there had to be better options, especially since he worked from home more and more lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, after lots of discussions with Jon, and research, and a talk with Mythical about working completely from home, the two of them moved.  Maybe temporary, maybe for a long time—Dolby didn't know.  Either way, he was okay with it.  He was learning to be more flexible, and it was good to know he had backup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Together, they picked a small town in Oregon and lived in a very small house there, and took long walks in the woods together.  It was quiet—too quiet, at first, and then it began to feel like home, and just right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had felt a bit like defeat at first, admitting they couldn't afford to stay in California, but it was easier and better once they settled.  There was breathing room now.  Money had been a bigger stress than they'd either one of them realized.  Now there was a bit left over every month, instead of not having quite enough, and having to rob peter to pay paul, or charge certain bills and not pay them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With their current housing situation, Jon didn't need two or three jobs just to make his rent.  And Dolby was able to cut back on his gig work and focus on Mythical and his own projects.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd always had projects in mind, of course, but they'd become a "someday" and "later" thing.  Lately, he felt inspired—and with the breathing room, he could put a little extra time into them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon needed energy and noise and action—and he got it, but not all the time, and that was good, too.  When he wasn't on the road with the band, he liked the calmer atmosphere, and the time to spend with Dolby, to let down his hair and relax.  He was on the road a lot, but when he was home, he was really home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked about moving back to California someday, but without really good (and secure) jobs lined up, it didn't make sense.  And Oregon was really beautiful, too.  Jon said maybe they should live in each state of the nation for a little while, just to see what they were all like.  But maybe not right away.  That would be a really big commute, for his work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Rhett and Link had stopped working apart, they didn't need Jon as the stand-in.  They kept him for a couple more weeks, to help with crew work, but in the end, his position was cut.  He got to keep his green ball on a stick, though.  He'd insisted.  It was a good memory, being there, and he thought it was only right to take his "co-star" with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby still worked remotely for Mythical.  With everything they had going on, they always needed more editors, and they'd gotten to like his style of work.  He sometimes missed the weekly meetings with the crew and bosses, but mostly, he was glad to be able to work from home, and to live in a quieter place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to believe how much of a difference less noise made, until he got to experience it firsthand.  He felt like his thinking was clearer most days.  There was also less pollution.  They could even walk outside at night and see the stars now, the sky was so clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Jon had become hopeless fans of the morning internet show.  Perhaps because it had brought them together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than hold had feelings about the temporary job he'd held there, Jon was enthused to have behind the scenes knowledge, and his memories of working there were mostly pleasant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd never have met you anywhere else," he told Dolby more than once.  "It's not like you go clubbing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true Dolby hated loud, noisy venues.  Their paths might not have crossed without the show, but Dolby wasn't so sure.  Sometimes he felt like he'd always been meant to meet Jon Gultch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meet him, know him—and love him every which way till Tuesday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What's the show about this morning?" asked Gultch, yawning and stretching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend of almost two years smiled as he set down their mugs carefully.  Jon wondered if Dolby had any idea about the anniversary proposal he'd planned.  He hoped not.  It was supposed to be a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Another taste test," said Dolby.  "I helped edit this one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you'll know what happens.  Don't tell me, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't," he promised, settling himself carefully in bed beside Gultch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon’s mouth still watered at the sight of that big lug, the tall, handsome, rather quiet and shy man who had such strong arms and such careful, skilled hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was great in bed, and great to have in your life.  Being with him, something had settled inside Gultch.  Yeah, he still had a lot of energy and restlessness sometimes, but something inside him that had felt like it was always looking for something just wasn't looking anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If a handsome guy smiled at him across the room while he was working with the band, he could smile back and mean it as just that—he didn't want anybody else, didn't have to flirt, didn't need to look elsewhere for his fun.  He had Dolby Shephouser, boyfriend extraordinaire, and, he hoped, someday his husband, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that he'd be pushy about it.  If Dolby didn't want to get married, he'd be okay with it.  It was just a daydream that kept growing stronger.  A commitment that let everyone else know how they felt about each other, and the determination and commitment that went into making their lives work as a couple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, it wasn't always easy—but it was always, always good.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They'd both gained confidence.  Dolby spoke up about what mattered to him more lately, and Jon found he stood taller and didn't let himself feel small for not being the smartest guy in the room.  Maybe he wasn't—but he was loved by the guy who was the smartest person in the room, almost any room anywhere.  He firmly believed that.  Dolby was just that smart.  And so, so kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They snuggled up to watch the episode.  He knew it wasn't considered highbrow or classy to love an internet show so much, but he really did.  He didn't care as much anymore what people thought about him.  Dolby liked him the way he was.  Anyway, somebody as smart as Dolby enjoyed the quality of Good Mythical Morning and the skill and effort that went into even the silliest episode.  So why shouldn't Jon?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bit his lip when he saw the way the two guys on screen were looking at each other.  He nudged Dolby.  "They're still like that."  It made him feel good to see such a long-lasting relationship still be happy and close.  He didn’t quite know how to put that into words, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby cleared his throat.  "Yes.  Friendly and affectionate with one another.  No personal space to speak of."  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as the two men linked arms through each other’s so they could feed one another the next item of the taste teste.  The sparkle in their eyes made it seem like nobody else in the world existed to them, just each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They've got stomachs of steel and balls of iron," observed Gultch.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh?"  Dolby's tone was flat, but Gultch knew him well enough to read his body language and know he was interested.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also tracing fingers along the back of Gultch's neck, which was a whole different kind of interesting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To let people see them that way.  How they are.  Not hiding how much they love each other."  He still didn't know if the two men were in a sexual relationship or not.  He almost thought it didn't matter either way.  It was special whatever it was.  They just completely loved each other, always had and always would.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was kind of cool that he didn't have to know the definition to know that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmm."  Dolby's agreement was a quiet hum.  He was also still stroking the back of Gultch's neck.  "Do you have anywhere to be this morning?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gultch shivered a little as Dolby continued to touch him.  "Nowhere but here, baby."  He took hold of Dolby's hand and gave it a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dolby pulled him a little closer and kissed his neck.  His facial hair tickled just a bit, and felt wonderful, too.  Gultch bit his lip, and checked how much time remained on the video.  He knew he shouldn't be impatient, but...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the end of the episode before taking things further, but it was an effort of concentration.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No doubt it was good for him.  The rest of the morning certainly was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~the end~</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>